The Fellowship Gain Two unexpected members
by rikku6
Summary: Two Girls Fall into the land of Middle Earth.
1. Stay Away From The BigSwirlingVortexThin...

Lord of the Rings-The Fellowship of the Ring Re-Written by Kay (Videl) and Jackie (Rikku)  
  
Council Of Elrond-Rivendell  
  
"You have my sword" said Aragorn, "And you have my bow" said Legolas, "And my Axe!" growled Gimli. Then Boromir said something, but nobody was really listening.  
  
Elrond gets up and turns towards the Fellowship " I now pronounce you The Fellowship of the---WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!???  
  
A big-swirling-votex-thingy appears several feet off the ground. 2 distinct voices could be heard coming from the vortex, one shouting "WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" and the other saying "I think I'm gonna spew" (AN: Writers of Wayne's World: Please don't sue!) Suddenly, 2 girls fall out of the vortex. one lands on her backside, and the other lands on her hands and knees because she has a lower centre of gravity. They both get up. The girl who landed on her backside was very tall and the other one was very small. The very tall one was rubbing her backside, "Ow! Talk about a pain in the---Oh I see," she said, looking around "I've just magically been transported into another world! Great! Now I'll never get back home in time for the "Simpsons"!"  
  
"Yeah," said the other girl. "That's the last time we practise our magical powers during a full moon!"  
  
"If we're going on a mystic quest or something," the very tall girl continued, "we HAVE to be back by 9.30 before the new series of "Friends" starts. That's the reason we were having a sleepover, apart from all the gossip and sweets that is!" "Yeah!" chorused the girls, as they gave eachother a High-5.  
  
Elrond, who was only slightly less confused than everybody else, said to the girls "Excuse me, but who are you? Where did you come from? And are you friend or foe?" as he said this, he was looking particularly at each of the girls weaponry. They had grabbed a pair of P2Ks each (AN: P2Ks are guns, I just took the first one I remembered the name off the James Bond games. Again, please don't sue!) on their way through the vortex. (How convenient!)  
  
"I'm Rikku." Replied the tall girl, "And this is Videl." We are from Merry Old Wet&Rainy England, and." "We Come in Peace!" Interrupted Videl. "Yeah" said Rikku, "What she said."  
  
"Ok then." Said Elrond.  
  
"Oh" said Videl, noticing Legolas, "Oh please Oh please Oh pleeeeeeeaaaase can we be in your Fellowship? Pretty please? With Ice cream, cherries, chocolate, toffee, fudge, caramel, sprinkles, strawberry sauce, umm." "Don't forget Marshmallows," added Rikku. "Yeah!" They chorused, again giving oneanother a High-5.  
  
"Well, ok then." Said Elrond, not really giving a damn if they died or not.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! We're going on a journey! We're going on a journey! We're going on a journey!" Sang Rikku and Videl. (Again with the High-5ing) 


	2. We're Off Where are we going again?

We're Off!........Where are we going again?  
  
The following morning, the Fellowship left. Gandalf led the way, Legolas behind him, Rikku and Videl behind Legolas, (No surprises there!) followed by Gimli, the Four hobbits and Bill the pony, Boromir then Aragorn bringing up the rear.  
  
Rikku and Videl were acting surprisingly calm, for some girls who had just been transported to another world, were hanging with a bunch of strangers, and were heading on an extremely perilous journey. Videl asked Rikku, because Rikku was the intelligent one, if she knew why they were so damn calm. Rikku answered that it was because they were travelling with a certain elf who was extremely handsome, strong and talented. "It's only normal that we don't miss the boring school kids from England." Videl agreed that this was a very good answer.  
  
The two girls decided to talk to Legolas. After a lot of pushing and shoving, Rikku got to him first.  
  
"Hi! Your Legolas aren't you? I'm Rikku...IIIEEE!!!" "And I'm Videl," interrupted Videl, after shoving Rikku out of the way.  
  
"Err, hi.?" Answered Legolas, looking absolutely bewildered. "Is she ok?" he said, looking at Rikku. "Oh sure" She said sarcastically, as she was a big sarcasm user. Videl once awarded her a Certificate of "Best Sarcasm of the Year" and even held a small awards ceremony in her room. "I've never in my life felt better! Being pushed over onto rocky ground's the best experience you can get! Wow! I wouldn't swap this for all the money in the world!"  
  
"She'll be fine." Answered Videl quickly. "Anyways, what's your favourite food?"  
  
As Videl went jabbering on about life in England, Rikku got up, brushed herself off and decided to use her intelligence against Videls stupidity, as she did a lot.  
  
"HEY, VIDEEEEEELLL!!!" she called, "I think I saw a cute li'l bunny rabbit at the bottom of the hill! It looked like it was in pain!"  
  
"Really?!? Where!?!" replied Videl, looking concerned.  
  
"Right there." Rikku said, pointing next to a river. "I'M COMING BUNNY!!!!!!" said Videl as she raced down the hill, Rikku followed, at a slight jog. "Where? WHERE ARE YOU BUNNY?!?!" she shouted as she reached the edge of the river.  
  
"Oh no!" said Rikku, sounding all "I really care" like, "It didn't fall in did it?"  
  
"BUNNYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!" screamed Videl as she leaned closer over the edge of the river.  
  
"Maybe you need to look closer."  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Videl had fallen in the water, on account of the fact Rikku had "Accidentally, on-purpose" given her a little nudge..but...She grabbed Rikku on the way in.  
  
"Why d'you have to pull me in too?!?!" screamed a soaking Rikku.  
  
"It's YOUR fault for pushing me in!!!" replied Videl  
  
"Anyway, where's the rabbit?"  
  
"Oh, I must have been seeing things, I guess there was no rabbit after all." said Rikku. "Oh well!"  
  
"Are you girls OK?" said a voice. They looked up, it was Legolas. He helped them both out of the river. They almost fell back in and fainted again.  
  
"I'll never wash this hand again!" said Videl as they were following Legolas back up the hill.  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Rikku, as she shoved Videl back in the river.  
  
They continued walking, or in Rikku and Videls case, dripping, towards the Gates of Moria... 


	3. But We WANT To Disturb The Water!

AN: OK, I know that this third chapter has taken longer than the first two. Educators don't cut me much slack regarding Homework these days! I want to thank everybody for their reviews. A few of you know that this is my first story, and I'm trying to improve it and especially make it funnier. If you're reading this for the first time, Please R&R. Thank you. Luvs Rikku (  
  
But we WANT to disturb the water!  
  
So, there they were outside the Mines of Moria. Rikku had told everybody, especially Frodo, to keep quiet and see how long it takes Gandalf to figure out the password.  
  
Frodo objected at first. Saying how "Morally Wrong" it was and how important it is that we hurry on such a quest, blah, blah, blah! But Rikku and Videl said they'd give him an ancient map of Middle Earth that they'd found, showing ALL the shortcuts if he kept his mouth shut.  
  
(It was actually some piece of paper that Rikku had "accidentally" dropped in Videls coffee once.  
  
Videl ripped the edges and helped Rikku draw a very crude sketch of Middle Earth, adding various paths to random places.) But seeing as Frodo didn't know this, the plan was a success!  
  
Whilst Frodo and Sam were saying goodbye to Bill the Pony; Merry, Pippin, Rikku and Videl all started skimming stones. Rikku and Videl both knew the consequences, but they couldn't care less.  
  
"You mustn't disturb the water!" said Aragorn, grabbing Merry's arm in a backswing.  
  
They all just shrugged, and continued skimming.  
  
EVENTUALLY Gandalf figured out the password. But he had some pretty dandy timing, because right at that very moment, the Watcher appeared and grabbed Frodo with one of its tentacles.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir were trying to fight the monster and release Frodo, whilst Gandalf took the rest of the Halflings into the Mines. Then, realising it was a tomb after changing the batteries in his light-up staff, tried to take them back out again, so they sort of just stood in the doorway.  
  
Rikku and Videl were STILL skimming stones whilst the Watcher was attacking.  
  
After a while, one of Videls stones hit the Watchers head and knocked it out, (Hight-5) letting Frodo free.  
  
Then everyone, including Rikku and Videl, after Rikku won by 7 skims to Videls 5, ran into the Mines seeing as it was their only route.  
  
  
  
AN: I'll try and finish the next chapter as soon as I can, but it's hard because of what I said at the beginning of this chapter. 


	4. Through The Crunchy Mines Of Moria We Go...

AN: OK, the last chapter totally, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sucked. I hope this one makes up for it.  
  
They had no choice but to got through the Mines of Moria, which was covered with dead bodies.  
  
Videl EVENTUALLY persuaded Rikku into carrying her piggy-back through the Mines.  
  
"But I'm wearing a BACKPACK!!!" moaned Rikku, "Either carry both your bag and mine or NO piggy-back!"  
  
"But your bag's HEAVY!" said Videl.  
  
"Well, Duh! I'm carrying loadsa supplies!" said Rikku. "Supplies" meant chocolates, sweets, drinks etc.  
  
"Besides," she continued, "I bet these bones are REALLY crunchy when you step on them!"  
  
Videl squealed. "OK, OK, OK! I'll carry your damn bag! Just.stop talking about it and GET ME OFF THE FLOOR!!!"  
  
She jumped up and clung round Rikku's neck for dear life.  
  
Rikku even stepped on bones on purpose, to make Videl shudder.  
  
"You realise that if a load of Orcs come, I'll have to drop you to get my guns." Said Rikku, reassuring Videl that she wasn't in safe hands.  
  
After a while, Videl whined, "Man, My back KILLS! Jeez, Rikku, your bag's so damn HEAVY!!!"  
  
Everybody turned around and stared at her.  
  
Rikku leaned her head back as far as possible so that she was staring at Videl, eye-to-eye, and gave her the trademark sarcasm look. As if to say, "Oh yeah, and I'm carrying a feather in a plastic bag."  
  
So the Fellowship carried on, until they reached a fork in the road. Rikku just dropped Videl in relief, and rubbed her back and did a few stretches.  
  
Videl was extremely confused when Gandalf had told them there was a fork up ahead. Everyone just ignored her when she asked Why, out of all the utensils, there had to be a fork. Why not a spoon?  
  
Rikku just gave her a whack on the head.  
  
"For being an idiot." She claimed.  
  
Pippin reassured Videl that he got that a lot also, and started yapping on and on about being a "misunderstood genius". ("In your own little world." Added Merry.  
  
Frodo said to Gandalf, "I think something's following us."  
  
"It's Gollum."  
  
"Gollum?!?! You mean he escaped?!"  
  
"Escaped, or set loose."  
  
"Ah!" continued Gandalf. "It's this way."  
  
"He remembered!" cried Merry.  
  
"Nope," replied Gandalf, "Always follow your nose Mr. Brandybuck!"  
  
The Fellowship set off once again.  
  
Videl unexpectedly jumped back on Rikkus back, causing her to fall on her but again.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!"  
  
"Oops!" said Videl, between her giggles.  
  
"Listen You! If you do that again, just ONCE more, I'll leave you here and run off and...and.and then you'll have to catch up with us without a piggy- back!" she stuck out her tongue.  
  
Videl stopped giggling immediately. 


End file.
